Beautiful Paths
by Caroline Rose Cullen
Summary: Ethan and Lena become married and start their lives
1. Chapter 1

**please leave reviews to help me**

**this is Lena's POV**

**Chapter 1**

I was in my room staring up at the ceiling instead of on it,waiting for Ethan to come over. A lot had happened in the last year...Almost too much. Ethan was back,while Amma was gone. We had all just graduated from high school, Reece has fallen in love with a caster named Blake,Ryan's turned 13, and Macon and Marian are spending a great deal of time together.

_Almost there,L._

_You've been saying that for an hour by now._

_No way._

_Whatever. When will you be here?_

_Uhhmmmmm maybe another 20 minutes._

_Ethan, you live five minutes away._

_I'm on the other side of town,L_

_What are doing?_

_Nothing._

_Then why aren't you here?_

_Business._

_Business?_

_Nope,just kidding,_

_That's what I thought. But seriously what are you doing over there?_

_You'll see._

_When?_

_Soon._

_With you,soon can be days._

_Be patient,L. I'm coming over as soon as I can._

_Alright._

_L?_

_Yea?_

_I love you. _

_I love you too._

I looked at my black curly hair and then back up at the ceiling.

_Crap._

_What?_

_Nothing._

I just then remembered that I was still in my pajamas. I closed my eyes and when I opened them my hair was in a messy up-do and I had on a white blouse, with jean short shorts, and a necklace with a pendant that was a sparkly green feather. I put on shoes,mortal style and walked down into the living room.

"Morning Uncle M!" "Morning Lena!" He yelled back from the kitchen. He came back into the living room with two cups of tea and gave me one as I sat down in the couch. He was happy,very happy. "Why are you so happy?" He looked at me and pretended that there was no reason. "No reason,just.." There was a long pause as he was pretending to be lost in thought as he was really trying to think of something to say.

"I just... slept well." "Slept well?" "Yes,quite." "Uncle M, I'm not an idiot...what's going on?" He smiled at me with caring eyes,"nothing."

_You know we can play this game all day long._

_What game?_

_Uncle M!_

_What?!"_

_You know what!_

_Wish I did._

_You're terrible liar_

_Well I must be terrible at telling the truth._

_Is it Marian?_

_Lena, first of all... _

_It is!_

_Let me finish.. First of all even if there was its none of your business and second of all, it's none of your business._

_"Reece?!" _

_A smile was on Uncle M's face. "Reece is in New York with Blake, your on you own." "Thought I'd come Back early." Reece was standing in the doorway to Ridleys room and looked Uncle M straight in the eye._

_"No way!" _

_"What?" _

_"Oh shiiiooot!" Ryan walked in the room. She stared at Uncle M. "First of all I'm not a baby any more so you dint have to cover like that, and second, watch your language!"_

_"Reece what is it?"_

_"Him and Marian are basically a couple!"_

_"Can you three not keep a damn thing quite?" He said getting up and going back to the kitchen._

I heard a knock at the door...

Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! If you guys also like Forbidden Love that one is up next to be updated;). If you guys leave review. It will help ALOT! If you guys have any ideas PM me or leave it in the comments below! **

**Lena's POV**

I opened the door. There he was. The love of my life. My only reason for living. He stroked my hair and kissed me tenderly but lovingly. "Morning,beautiful." He said happily. Why was everyone so happy today? "Good morning, yourself!" He smiled. He walked into the room and noticed Reece first. He quickly looked away, obviously trying to hide something.

_Ethan, what is it?_

_Nothing._

_Obviously something, I mean.. You can't even look at Reece._

_L. Don't worry nothing's wrong._

_Ethan._

_what?_

_Tell me._

_Tell you what?_

_Uhhhh your just as bad as Uncle Macon._

"Mr. Wate is not _as _bad as me but yes... he is not a good liar."

Reece was able to sneak a look at him. "Damnit!" Ethan said. "Language!" Ryan yelled back. Reece's mouth was wide open. "No way!" "Reece-" "Oh My GO-" "Reece dear, I think it'd be best for all of us if you..For once.. Would keep your mouth shut!"said Uncle Macon. Reece just nodded with a smile.

_Ok Ethan...what's up?_

_Nothing!_

_Ethan!_

_Ill tell you later!_

_Fine._

"Lena?" "Yea,Uncle M.?" "Do me a favor and light a candle it smells terrible in here." "Ok" I touched the stick and it was lit with a flame. "No! Not like that!" "Why not?" "Just try it mortal style." He said. "Fine... But wh-" "Just do it!" "Sheesh." He sighed. I blew out the flame and Ethan tossed me a box of matches. Where did he get this from? "Ethan where did you get-" "Lena! Just light the candle." He said. "What's so important about this candle?" "Just...do what your Uncle tells you to!" "Fine!" I opened the box and all of my anger went away and I was filled with pure,true, joy!

Inside that box was the prettiest ring I'd ever seen! It was white gold with diamonds around the entire band,and after every second diamond was an emerald. The diamond on top was about as big as Princess Kate's. Around the diamond where emeralds. I felt tears in my eyes. When I looked up Ethan was kneeling before me.

He took the ring from the box and set the box on the table. He took my left hand. So this is how it was gonna be from now on? Just me and him? What other answer was there for me in this world or the next? It would be me and my soulmate as corny as it sounds it's true! We'd love each other until the day after forever!

"Lena,I promise to love you even after the day after forever! Even when this world is gone and so are we... I PROMISE you that I will find a way to get to you... No matter what! I be there for you throughout it all... Thick and thin. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Ethan! How could I refuse?" He picked me up and kissed me.

_I love you so much,Ethan_

_I love you more,L. Never EVER forget that!_

_I won't...but it's not true..cuz I love you more!_

_I doubt it._

_Uhh I give up! How can I argue with the love of my life?_

_Well...you do it all the time..._

_Ethan!_

_haha you walked right into it_

_Dont ruin the moment!_

_Sorry_

_I'm not mad...but the exact opposite!_

He set me down..his arms still around my waste. Oh..how I loved him more than he would ever know! Ridley walked into the room right then a smile on her face.

_Rid?_

_Yea cuz?_

_What r u doing?_

_Just making sure he treats you right!_

_Rid?_

_Yea?_

_Why?_

_Cuz.._

_Cuz why?_

_I wanna make sure your safe!_

_Really?_

_yep! _

_You expect me to believe that?_

_Well...yea_

_why?_

_Because Unlike short straw and Uncle M. I'm not lying._

_Ok._

_really? You believe me?_

_I gotta start trusting you sometime...might as well(hopefully) be now._

_Are you just playing with me?_

_Nope!_

_Promise?_

_Promise!_

_Your sure?_

_Not really..but do what you gotta do... Except..no Siren powers._

_okay!_

_really?_

_yep!_

_okay then.. Go ahead_

She walked up to Ethan and pointed one well manicured pink nail at him.

"You listen to me and you listen good. You treat her right! Do what she asks as long as it's within reason. And if you ever! EVER! Hurt her...I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth!"

"Ridley, do you think I would ever hurt her?"

"No...but...better safe than sorry." "Don't worry she's perfectly save with me! And it's her life not mine where ever she goes I'll follow... Until she doesn't want me anymore! But I will always love her until the day after forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so excited that y'all have enjoyed the story so far! Remember that if you guys leave a comment like: your opinion or something I should add or if it was good or bad leave a review! I can take criticism! This takes place a month after the engagement! Enjoy!**

**Lena's POV**

**chapter 3**

It's hard to believe that I'd be married in two weeks! Yea... I know...not your average engagement...but honestly who really would we want to invite outside of our family?(plus Liv, John, and Link). Emily Asher?Savannah Snow?

I don't think so! At least not at my wedding! I thought about these things as I sat down at the dinning table eating pancakes and drinking coffee.

_Ethan?_

_Yea?_

_Are you coming over?_

_Why wouldn't I be?_

_Good point!_

_I got something special planned!_

_Ethan...what did you do?_

_Gee...I love you too._

_Haha sorry..just anxious_

_Me too,L Me too_

_So?_

_Always so eager!_

_Ill be there soon _

_ok._

_I love you_

_I love you more!_

_I love you most!_

And that was the end of our kelting conversation. Ryan walked in the room. She was too excited about the wedding. She picked up the book that we have used for all the planning and looked over it. "Your colors are green and gold...obviously!" "Mmmmhhhhh." I said back. "The guest list is basically all family" "Yep!"

She turned to me a huge grin on her face. "The DRESS!" I smiled back. I hadn't picked one out yet. All the girls and I were going to go this after noon. "We're going this afternoon!" She squealed.

I heard a . He let himself in scuffling Ryan's hair and giving me a tender kiss. "Good Morning, Beautiful!" He gave me a hug. "Good Morning Yourself,Handsome!" He laughed. "Ready?" "Sure!" I said. And in a flash I was out of my pjs and in a green summer dress.

"Wait...there's one condition." I raised an eyebrow. "What's the condition?" He smiled and pulled out I blindfold from his pocket.

"Trust me!" "I do!" I said putting the blindfold on.

He led me out to the car. I obviously stumbled every four or five steps. He had to put my seat belt on. Then we were off.

Let me just say that I couldn't have been anymore happier with Ethan than I already was and I would never deserve him. But what he did was unbelievably AMAZING. We pulled into what I thought was a driveway.

When I took the blindfold off all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Welcome home!" He said. IT WAS A HOUSE! OUR OWN! It was smaller than Ravenwood...but beautiful. It was much smaller...but millions of dollars was put into it. It was next to creek...it was in the woods...how private!

It had a glass door and marble steps with wrought iron railing. The porch went all around the house. The floor of the porch was made out of cut stones. With pieces of gold here and there.

When I walked inside there was I two way grand stair case. The floors were a beautiful reddish brown,glossy wood. We had an Italian style kitchen it was BEAUTIFUL. Upstairs there were two bedrooms, a play room, movie room...YES...A..MOVIE ROOM!

There was also two bathrooms upstairs. Downstairs was the master bed and bath. Guest room,Kitchen,living room, dining room,AND AN INDOOR POOL! The backyard was beautiful! There was a fancy million dollar pool along with a hot tub.

A gazebo, a creek, stone path, all sorts of beautiful exotic flowers and trees. There was rope swing that I tried. It was fun!

If you kept on walking on the path it lead you out of the backyard and into our OWN PRIVATE MINI LAKE! ALSO A HOT SPRING! This was a fairy tale. The lake was beautiful! Obviously manmade, because the water was very clear. I'd say the lake was about 1/4 of a mile big. Everything was so perfect!

Wait...where were we?

_Ethan?_

_Hmm?_

_How long were we driving?_

_About two hours_

_Wow! Did I fall asleep?_

_Yep_

_Huh._

_So where are we?_

_On Isle EL_

_Where on an island?_

_OUR island...yes_

_Oh My Gosh! _

_Lena...i want to give you everything I can in this world I hope this is a good start..._

_Oh my Gosh Ethan YES! But you didn't have to do any of this!_

_It was a gift from Macon...you really think I could afford this?_

_Haha...Thankyou Ethan! Thanks Uncle M!_

_Your welcome Lena!_

This was the beginning of my fairy tale life!


End file.
